


Мысли и действия

by SjuSau



Category: EXO (Band), Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Diseases, Leaving Home, M/M, Pyotr is 22, Why Did I Write This?, poor Joonmyun, stupid Pyotr, what Jackson doing here?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjuSau/pseuds/SjuSau
Summary: Они сидят внутри своей квартиры как в раковине и только думают, но ничего не делают.А потом Петр вдруг решает делать.Сделал.





	Мысли и действия

Они сидят на кровати в квартире-студии, и Чунмён зашивает карман куртки, а Пётр кутается в одеяло и трет глаза. Он заболел, проспал несколько часов и подумывает пару дней прогуливать вуз. Шторы на окне плотно задернуты, на стене у кровати висит несколько покосившихся плакатов, на противоположной — почти не работающий телевизор, а между кроватью и плитой с кухонной тумбой — небольшой стол. Под ним стоит стул без ножки. Чунмён натыкается пальцем на иголку и ойкает. Чайник на полу выключается с тихим щелчком.

— Птица-говорун отличается умом и сообразительностью. Умом и сообразительностью, — внезапно выдает Пётр, разглядывая гору посуды в раковине. — А мы — нет.

Он кашляет в ворот свитера и шмыгает носом. Чунмён заканчивает шить, кладет на свое место куртку и принимается отмывать две кружки. Пётр вытаскивает из коробки два пакетика чая, тоскливо смотрит на сахар и еще более тоскливо — в холодильник. В отделении на дверце лежит половинка лимона, на одной из полок — сырой кусок мяса в миске.

— А почему нет-то? — спрашивает Чунмён, наливая в кружки воду и закидывая пакетики.

Пётр пожимает плечами, вытаскивает лимон и кое-как отрезает дольки, кидая в кружку. Холодильник тоскливо дребезжит, закрываясь. Кружка Петра ехидно смотрит на него и интересуется делами. Хочется, чтобы танк с Чунмёновой переехал эту мордашку и укатил стрелять по дому профессора Ли. Пётру кажется, что он чертов расист каждый раз, когда профессор тянет свое «мистер Романофф».  
Чунмён тычет пальцем в ладонь Петра.

— Очнись, сейчас остынет.

Пётр вздрагивает и послушно делает пару глотков, обжигая нёбо. Кружка насмехается над ним: «Бесполезный широкоглазый, вали в свой снег пить водку!» Чей-то телефон вибрирует с отвратительным шумом. Пётр шарит взглядом по кровати, притягивает мобильник и смотрит на экран.

— Булочка.

Чунмён хватает трубку и выскакивает поговорить в ванную. Пётр глотает чай и заходится обиженным кашлем. У Чунмёна все — булочки, зайчики, медвежатки. Кроме Петра, естественно. Он чувствует себя нелюбимым и немного — преданным. Возможно, виновата боль в голове. Под тумбой поблескивает глянцем обложка журнала.

— Хен подъедет через несколько минут, ты не против? — спрашивает Чунмён и подбирает с пола мятую футболку.

Даже если Пётр против, это никого не волнует. Поэтому он жует дольку лимона и обмахивается полотенцем. Челюсть двигается с огромным трудом.  
Какое-то время оба молчат. В голове Петра мысли о том, что надо бы заработать где-то денег на еду, и послать всех дружков Чунмёна, и уехать из Кореи к чертям собачьим. А еще — что Чунмён предложит не париться и дать ему позаботиться о деньгах, и скорее пошлет самого Петра, и съедет из квартирки. И тогда Пётру останется только загнуться.  
Домофон пищит. Чунмён, быстро начиная мыть посуду, отправляет Петра вниз, и скидывает одежду в небольшой комод.  
Пётр открывает и выходит на лестничную клетку, зябко дергаясь. Отросшие за несколько месяцев волосы падают на глаза, а убрать их нет ни сил, ни желания. Он ждет несколько минут, переступая с места на место и печально разглядывая комнатные тапочки. Лифт распахивает дверцы, Минсок выходит и неодобрительно смотрит на Петра, игнорирует протянутую руку.

— Я не к тебе, — отрезает он и входит в квартиру. Пётр фыркает и заходит следом, плотно закрывая дверь.  
— Даже если ты к Мёну, мы живем вместе, — он говорит осипшим голосом и садится на кровать, проверяя температуру чайника.  
— Очень жаль.

Чунмён уже умудрился все вымыть, поэтому обнимает Минсока и предлагает чаю. Пётр достает телефон, падает на кровать и пытается вжаться в стенку. Из разговора Чунмёна и Минсока он понимает только обрывки слов, поэтому в основном смотрит. Они сидят, соприкасаясь коленями. Минсок по максимуму поворачивается к Чунмёну и то и дело прикасается. Пётр рычит, притворяясь кашляющим. Чунмён смотрит взволнованно, но возвращается к разговору.

— Еще поцелуйтесь, — ворчит Пётр и ложится лицом к стене, стараясь задеть Минсока. Он что-то бормочет под нос, а Чунмён отвечает, но Пётр к ним не прислушивается.

Глаза Минсока напоминают двух жуков, обиженно замечает он. Двух тараканов, каких он видел в ванной у бабушки, в деревне. Она объясняла, что из-за высокой влажности всегда появляются подобные твари. А перед зимой — мыши, как и большинство насекомых — в мае.  
В Сеуле все по-другому.  
Пётр поддевает пальцем слегка торчащий край обоев, а потом на секунду закрывает глаза. Когда открывает — в горле сушняк и что-то противно царапает, а голова гудит. К тому же, очень холодно. И тихо. Пётр снимает с зарядки телефон и, продирая глаза, разглядывает значок будильника. Вроде бы он его не ставил.

«Выключи кастрюлю. Буду к десяти. Люблю».

Вместо точек — сердечки, разумеется. В стиле Чунмёна. Пётр заворожено смотрит, как тридцать четыре минуты превращаются в тридцать пять, и кашляет. Обида снова начинает душить — мог и разбудить перед уходом.  
Голосок в голове шепчет: «Он ведь тебя любит. Он так позаботился — больные ведь должны побольше спать».

— Ни черта, — шепчет Пётр самому себе. Он не знает, что именно — любит или больше спать, но это — не важно.

Будильник срабатывает. Пётр с трудом встает с кровати, резким движением выключает что-то кипящее и долго смотрит на запотевшую крышку.  
Они тоже в этой квартире — под крышкой. Ничего не видят. Ничего не проявляют. Ничего не делают. Желание сбежать возникает снова, вместе с дурацкими «мистерами Романофф» и «да чего ты добьешься, если вернешься в Россию?». Пётр не раз задумывался, что именно его здесь держит. Явно не обучение в престижном вузе. Чунмён?  
Перед глазами почему-то всплывает Маша, вытирающая влажной салфеткой слезы и смотрящая даже не в глаза — глубже. У нее дрожат губы и пальцы, но говорит она практически не срываясь. «Если люди любят кого-то, — говорит она, пытаясь улыбнуться, — то это показывают. Делают, а не думают. Не как у нас…» — она заходится слезами, и Пётр прижимает ее к себе. Она плачет, цепляясь за него, а через пару часов они расстаются. Вообще, Маша тогда много что говорила, но запомнилось только это.  
Они с Чунмёном думают, а не делают. Пётр внезапно решает — делать. Бежать отсюда… да хоть на вокзал, и будь, что будет. А потом проверяет время и смотрит на фотографию Чунмёна на заставке. Так — сложнее.

— Делать, — говорит Пётр сам себе. — Делать, а не думать.

Он повторяет эту фразу, пока она не выбивает все остальное из головы, и принимается складывать вещи. Делает он это медленно, подолгу разглядывая одежду — он действительно не помнит, чья эта рубашка и кто вообще купил эту футболку с цветочками. Он разгибается и осматривает комнату. Какой-то парень из Seventeen смотрит с сочувствием, и Пётр пожимает плечами — и такое бывает, да, удачи, братан. Уходит в ванную и забирает полотенце и зубную щетку. Минуту разглядывает отражение в зеркале и умывается холодной водой. Желание остаться начинает царапаться изнутри.

— Вы вконец с катушек свихнулись, Пётр Алексеевич, вы в курсе? — спрашивает он и вытирает лицо рукавом. А потом берет пасту, и выдавливая понемногу, пишет на зеркале. Довольно хмыкает и возвращается обратно.

Пётр застегивает потрепанную сумку. Он ведь с ней приехал? Потом обшаривает всю квартиру в поисках денег — налички Чунмён не хватится, а еда нужна.  
Пётр присаживается на кровать и пересчитывает найденное. Денег хватит на пару недель от силы. Если есть раз в день. С тяжелым вздохом Пётр распихивает их по карманам и долго и сухо кашляет. Пётр захватывает зарядку и телефон и проверяет розетки.

Маша укоризненно качает головой.  
— Да делаю я, не видно, что ли?  
Парень с плаката смотрит непонимающе.  
— Ты вообще на одном месте висишь постоянно, что ты понимаешь?  
На телефон приходит сообщение, и Чунмён радостно смотрит с экрана.  
— А ты задолбал.  
Маша со шлепком бьет ладонью по голове.

Пётр перед самым выходом заходит в ванную, смотрит на зеркало и все же стирает «не». Пятно, конечно, портит картину, но так лучше. Так — не безнадежно. Пётр практически выбегает из квартиры, оставив включенным свет и незапертой дверь. В лифте задумывается, как быть с ключом.  
Пётр выходит на улицу, вздрагивает и резко останавливается.  
Идет дождь. Как банально.  
Пётр натягивает капюшон и проверяет время. Без пятнадцати.  
Подъезжает черный микроавтобус. Пётр уходит в противоположную сторону, вглубь комплекса, опустив голову. Он недовольно шлепает кроссовками по мокрому тротуару. Если это Чунмён, он поднимется в квартиру, поздоровается, а потом завернет в ванную, чтобы смыть остатки макияжа.

— Надо делать, если любишь. Я сделал. Ищи, — непонимающе прочтет он, и потом…

Пётр не успевает додумать.

— Подвезти? — спрашивает парень, помахав перед лицом Петра рукой. Он работает учителем в средней школе и точно не сидит на шее отца-бизнесмена.  
— С незнакомыми не катаюсь, — смеется Пётр.  
— Им Хивом, — усмехается учитель.

Пётр представляется. Вот и познакомились наконец. Они идут к парковке. Хивом открывает перед Пётром дверь и занимает водительское кресло. Пётр пристегивается и внаглую переключает радио.

— Куда ты?  
Пётр задумывается.  
— Не важно? Тогда я высажу тебя по пути, — понимающе хмыкает Им.

Пётр вспоминает, что не взял права. Хивом ведет неторопливо, и Пётр успевает увидеть Чунмёна, выскочившего на улицу. У него бледное лицо, раскрытый рот и потерянный вид. А еще криво застегнутая кофта. Пётр, до боли сжав кулак, отворачивается. Звук телефона отключен.  
Хивом хочет что-то спросить. Пётр качает головой: «Просто ушел». Хивом не понимает. Пётр смотрит на уведомление о пропущенном, пока экран не гаснет. Хивом вслушивается в болтовню радиоведущего.  
Он останавливается через тридцать с лишним звонков. Пётр выходит из машины, машет на прощание и пытается понять, где он. Куда важнее — где можно переночевать. Вокруг не очень много людей, и Пётр понимает, что дождь ему даже выгоден. Он на всякий случай бредет еще пару кварталов и обращается к прохожим с дурацкой, но жалобной историей.

— Я приехал из Германии и потерялся тут. Вы не подскажете, где можно переночевать? — И все это с самым замотанным видом и немецким акцентом.

Еще через час, единственная из всей толпы, девушка лет двадцати (позже оказалось — парень, тридцати восьми) согласилась его приютить у себя в квартире. И, если Пётр не против, можно что-то сообразить на завтрак. «Но поужинать придется лапшой».  
Пётр ободряюще улыбается. Горячая лапша явно спасет после такого мокрого холода.

Ему приходится (в прямом смысле, он упорно отказывался) спать в кровати, а хозяину дома — в одеяле на полу. Просыпаются они ближе к обеду и достаточно неуклюже — Пётр во сне заходится кашлем, начинает ворочаться и падает сверху.  
В искупление вины Пётр предлагает помочь с готовкой. Парень соглашается. На пару мгновений Пётр заглядывается на его волосы, черные, длинные и прямые. Про себя он называет хозяина Принцесской.  
Принцесска, впрочем, оказывается нетребовательным и в какой-то мере заботливым. По крайней мере, эти леденцы были очень к месту. Принцесска часто заглядывает в телефон. Пётру хватает короткого взгляда на уведомления о трех сотнях пропущенных и сорока сообщениях.  
Как-то случайно выходит, что с кухни — человеческой кухни, а не крохотных плиты и раковины! — они перемещаются в комнату и смотрят какой-то фильм по телевизору. Принцесска никак не намекает, что гостю пора уйти, и только чатится, опершись о плечо Петра.  
И еще более случайно Пётр задерживается на неопределенный срок.  
Принцесска явно не против. Они не ведут себя как парочка, просто живут вместе. Принцесска не любит «шушеру» — держаться за руки или лежать друг у друга на коленях. Пётру все равно. Только иногда побаливает в сердце. Впрочем, пару раз они переспали. И Принцесску — Мёнсу — все устроило. А Пётру чего-то не хватило.  
Он привыкает к жизни с Мёнсу, выздоравливает окончательно, ходит почти на все лекции и отдает половину стипендии за квартиру. Жить впроголодь не приходится.  
Один раз Пётр случайно заглядывает в переписку с каким-то незнакомым номером, но не успевает разобрать иероглифы. Один раз Мёнсу задумчиво смотрит на фото Чунмёна.  
Они смотрят «Классную королеву», потому что Мёнсу вдруг пришло в голову посмотреть какую-нибудь драму. Он роняет голову на плечо Петра как раз, когда Ха На соглашается подкинуть кошелек, а в квартире кто-то появляется. Пётр отстраненно переводит взгляд и едва не заливается краской.  
Это неадекватный дружок Чунмёна, Джексон. По слухам, глава какой-то бандитской группировки. Впрочем, он китаец, и в Корее Пётр относится к нему немножко теплее. А сейчас из-за его спины смотрит Чунмён. Он бледный, с дрожащими губами и растерянным взглядом. И слегка пошатывается.  
Мёнсу тактично выходит из комнаты, несильно пихнув Джексона плечом. Прежде, чем Пётр поймет, что происходит, Чунмён бьет Мёнсу в плечо. Сердце Петра пропускает удар. Чунмён ниже Мёнсу и меньше, к тому же сейчас он невероятно измотан. Мёнсу смотрит на него с усмешкой и разминает ладони. Толкает Чунмёна так, что тот падает и сбивает с ног Джексона. Пётр сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Чунмён встает и оценивающе оглядывает Мёнсу. Пётр не выдерживает и выбегает из квартиры, волоча за собой Чунмёна. Они бегут несколько пролетов, а потом Чунмён вырывает свою ладонь.

— Я думал, ты действительно меня любишь, — говорит он, вытирая назревающие слезы.  
Пётр не находит ответа. Он действительно не понимает, что произошло. Ясно одно — во всем виноват он.  
— Искал тебя везде. Знакомых просил помочь. Парни из группы считают, что я свихнулся.  
Пётр ощущает каждое слово как пощечину. Еще одна попытка взять Чунмёна за руку проваливается.  
— Почти месяц прошел. В твоем вузе уже решили, что я их студент. Хивом постоянно извиняется. А ты просто сидишь там, в той квартире, с этим парнем, и в ус не дуешь.  
Пётр хватает ладонь Чунмёна и сжимает с силой.  
— Я не понимаю, — признается он. — Не понимаю, что именно произошло. И что происходит. Но я знаю, что виноват.

Чунмён не смотрит на него, но не вырывает руку. Запястье — ледяное и почему-то липкое от пота. Пётр отогревает его в ладонях и молчит. Чунмён смотрит на него как запуганный олененок. Прощает, говорят его глаза. прощает и хочет домой. Петру на миг становится противно, а потом Чунмён обнимает его одной рукой и утыкается лбом в плечо. Пётр обнимает его, целует в макушку.

— Нравится быть мучеником? — внезапно спрашивает он. Чунмён не отвечает, только замирает, прижавшись. — Нравится вести себя как герой? Нравится доводить до ручки? Нравится… — Пётр не договаривает.

Чунмён не просто не шевелится — он обмякает в Петровых объятиях и дышит через раз. Джексон, стоящий тут с кроссовками Петра в руках невесть сколько, кашляет. Потом — «осторожнее!» — берет Чунмёна на руки — «я предельно осторожен, идиот» — и несет на улицу. Пётр семенит за ними, кое-как завязывая шнурки. Джексон глазами ищет зеленую Мазду, а Пётр набирает скорую и диктует адрес. Мазда находится у соседнего подъезда. Пётр оповещает диспетчера, а Джексон пытается усадить Чунмёна на сиденье и заставляет своего дружка искать аспирин. Чунмён смотрит затуманенным взглядом и с шумом дышит.  
Мёнсу громко зовет Петра с балкона и вышвыривает сумку с одеждой. Пётр только смотрит на нее и тут же поворачивается к Чунмёну. Голосок в голове бормочет: «Пациент скорее мертв, чем жив».  
Еще через минуту появляется машина неотложки. Джексон оттаскивает Петра в сторону. Чунмёна переносят, и Пётр провожает взглядом драматично свалившуюся с носилок ладонь. Джексон о чем-то говорит с врачами, а Пётр опирается о машину и смотрит куда-то вниз. Джексон встряхивает его и силой заталкивает в скорую.

— Если он умрет, а тебя рядом не будет, вы и на том свете не помиритесь, — бормочет он.

Пётр садится. Медбрат колдует над Чунмёном, а Пётр ничего не понимает и смотрит тупым взглядом. Они быстро оказываются в больнице, Чунмёна отправляют к врачу, а Петра — сидеть под дверью и ждать. Он тяжело дышит и пожирает взглядом Чунмёна на заставке. Здесь у него каштановые волосы, покрасневшие из-за чего-то щеки и счастливая улыбка. Пётр вспоминает полутруп на носилках и вздрагивает, хватаясь за голову. Сделал. Он повторяет это слово в своей голове раз за разом, сжимая в руках вещи Чунмёна, которые ему отдали практически сразу, и с надеждой смотрит на подошедшего сотрудника с документами. Он заходит в кабинет и выходит через несколько минут.  
А потом сердце Петра пропускает удар.  
Сотрудник качает головой.


End file.
